


Alone

by sodypop97



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cotton Candy, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodypop97/pseuds/sodypop97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that follow Jane's absconding from Roxy's house.</p>
<p>AU were Roxy wasn't gcatted out of there, at least not instantly. And where Jane isn't given the juju codes yet. Haha I wrote this with an update from a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

tipsyGnostalgic began pestering gutsyGumshoe  
TG: jane  
TG: jane  
TG: ugh i don't even know if youre getting these  
TG: it's possible that you smashed every means of communication  
TG: sigh  
TG: you should come back :(  
tipsyGnostalgic ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe

It's been ten minutes since you watched Jane do an acrobatic fucking pirouette into the fenestrated plane that connected your planets. You're sort of worried. Okay. You're really worried.

The thing is, you're not sure what to do. If you don't say so yourself, you're typically pretty smooth with other people when they get all emotional. Oh wait, scratch that. You grew up alone. With carapacians. So yeah. Never mind the smooth part.

All foolish mind endeavors aside, you simply couldn't come up with the right reaction. She left all in a huff about Jake's idiotic friendzoning ignorance and all you could feel was a guilty annoyance because you've sympathized with her all through this and what do you get in return but Crocker's own brand of friendzoning ignorance because you - Shush, Roxy. Just stop.

So now there's nothing you can really do except sit around your empty house, just like you have for the rest of your life, because Fefeta's asleep and the carapacians don't count.

\-----

gutsyGumshoe began pestering tipsyGnostalgic  
GG: Hi Roxy.  
GG: Sorry, I don't think I'll be coming back anytime soon.  
GG: I guess I just want to be alone right now.  
gutsyGumshoe ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic

You look at Jane's messages sullenly. You decide not to respond. Instead, you continue sitting around on the roof like you have for the past fifteen minutes or so. This was the part where alcohol would step in and dumb things down. And oh, how you miss that part.

\-----

==> Be Jane.

You've been moping and crying in your bed for a while now. A resilient part of your mind would say that it's been too long, and that that idiot Jake isn't worth any of your tears. But you're just too tired, and the resilient part is nowhere to be found. You curl up and face the wall. You're done. With everything.

You hear your bedroom door open, and you turn in a panic. Roxy's standing in the doorway. Wordlessly, she walks in, closing the door.

\-----

==> Be Roxy.

She looks kind of bewildered as she turns to you. You enter, and she goes back to curling up, facing the wall, only this time she gets a little closer to it. You hope like hell that she's intentionally making room for you as you slide in next to her.

"Roxy, why'd you come here?" she mutters.

You wrap your arm around her waist. "Because being alone sucks." You're not sure if you meant your being alone or her being alone or just being alone in general, but it must've been alright because now Jane's turning over to you. She buries her head against you and hugs you back. You can feel her old tears soaking through your shirt. She doesn't say anything, but just sniffles a bit. And you're okay with that. And right now, you're okay with just being a friend at the moment, if that's what she needs to feel better.

"I love you Janey," you say regardless. But hey. She needs to know that at least someone loves her. And you know she'll take it as the bffsy love you've proclaimed before.

"I love you too," she replies, her voice muffled against your chest.

You think of taking it a step further, saying 'not as a friend' - Knock it off, Roxy. The last thing the poor girl needs is more chaos in her love life. But oh, how you want to tell her already. But instead you just continue your silent comforting.

Maybe you'll tell her. Someday.

\-----

==> Be Jane.

You don't know when, but eventually your tear-heavy eyelids closed and you fell asleep in Roxy's arms. Now you're awake, and it appears that Roxy fell asleep too, at some point, you see as you shift your head to look at her. Thank goodness for this girl. She's been through everything right alongside you.

Ugh. You now realize just how much you freaked out at your party. Pre-party. Whatever. You feel sort of bad for it now. But apparently you haven't scared Roxy off too badly, because she's here holding you right now. God do you love her. As a friend. Although, the times you find yourself looking at her lips and wondering how they'd feel on yours have become more and more frequent... And why exactly did you need to specify to yourself that you love Roxy only as a friend? Pushing a lie, Crocker?

But honestly, you're really confused. Maybe you do have feelings for Roxy. But what if it's just your frustration with Jake that makes you think you love the girl? And most of all, you'd hate to have another friendship ruined by your lousy stupid emotions. You're not sure how you'll be able to handle your feelings without letting someone know of them, though.

Maybe you'll tell her. Someday.


	2. Chapter 2

==> Be Roxy.

You wake up slowly, and you see that Jane is looking up at you. She blushes and looks away quickly. "Oh, did I fall asleep on you, Janey? Sorry," you apologize, to fill the awkward silence.

"Don't worry; I fell asleep too," she says, now refusing to make eye contact. She's adorably bashful.

Wait. You're not accustomed to sleeping with people - shut up, innuendo - but you don't think friends watch friends sleep. Janey can see your old mug any time, so why would she want to watch you sleep? Unless she - Roxy, you're overthinking this.

But then why is she being so bashful?

Ugh. Any move you'd make would feel like taking advantage of her dreary emotions, though. "Feeling any better?" You pull her chin up with your hand so she has to look at you. You examine her bright eyes.

==> Be Jane.

Oh god, you're making eye contact. Very prolonged eye contact. And her hand's still on your chin. Oh jeez you haven't answered her question yet. What was it even? Her pink eyes are sort of sucking out your brain. You're sure you're bright red. Oh yeah. Her question. "Yes," you manage. Did that sound dreamy? Like cheesy romantic dreamy? You hope it didn't sound dreamy.

And now her hand's on your cheek, probably feeling your blush. "Good," she says.

==> Be Roxy.

She's blushing. She's blushing and it's so cute. And the way she said yes was just so... dreamy. You're feeling her heated cheek and she doesn't seem to mind the contact between your hand and her face.

And right now

==> Be Jane.

everything's just

==> Be Roxy.

so right

==> Be Jane.

and you feel

==> Be Roxy.

yourself pulling in

==> Be Jane.

closer to her

==> Be Roxy.

and now

==> Be Jane.

you're

==> Be Roxy.

kissing

==> Be Jane.

her

==> Be Roxy.

and

==> Be Jane.

It's perfect. The kiss is perfect. Roxy's perfect. You never want to let her go. And her lips feel so much better than you'd ever imagined.

==> Be Roxy.

It's perfect. The kiss is perfect. Jane's perfect. You never want to be alone without her again. Eventually, your lips pull away and you sigh. "I love you Janey."

==> Be Jane.

This time you don't take it as bffsy love. "I love you too," you smile softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I'm just toying around with what style I like to write these in. Yup.


End file.
